Monstrous Love
by Xyphia
Summary: Itzu, a lonely Pyrimidhead, is only allowed one lover. His soulmate arrives in Silent Hill, will he find her in time? Or will he lose his soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is only my second fanfiction ever, so please be nice on your rating. That's will be more chapters later, please bear with me though, I have terrible writers block. So chapters might come far and few between. I promise to make it worth the wait though.**

**Scene change: Double space (fanfiction doesn't like my - break, so double space it is!)**

"Just run!" I scream between heavy breaths. Welding a Great Knife is not as easy as it may seem for my size, its heavy as hell. As she is running into the hospital, I am fighting off the hoard of creatures that were attacking her. I swing the gigantic Knife slowly but surely, leaving a dozen or more of them laying in two in front of me. as I realize there is too many of them, even for me, I hear her scream...

"Hey Itzu! Are you scheduled to hunt down poor unfortunate souls today?" I hear yelled out to me from across the club.

"Yes, I have to work today, Jennifer." I shout back the short distance to our towns "Police Unit." She makes sure the creatures are behaving properly and do not dismember eachother.

"I have the day off, even Silent Hill's best Sheriff needs her beauty rest!" she proclaims proudly. I look at her, she is pretty for being a monster. She is medium height, has an evenly set bluish-grey face, jet black hair that falls down her back all the way down to her round perky butt, and medium sized breasts that would fit perfectly in your hands. But she is dangerous, before this town went to hell, she was town sheriff and knows how to protect herself. She is pretty, but extremely conceited as well, full of herself. "Here we go again with this... You are so conceited it's unhealthy!" I shake my head at her.

She looks at me, "Get to work Mr. Buzzkill."

As I'm making my morning rounds to search for "Sinners" I also have to check in with Alessa to find out if anything new has happened with Soulmate status. When the town became cursed and we all became monsters. Alessa was able to save a few of us from being mindless monsters and we still have all our memories and feelings. We are also assigned a Soulmate. A person to spend eternity with, but the problem with that is. most of the time, they tend to be sinners and are killed before we can get to them to protect them. I have not had the pleasure of locating my Soulmate. She is not even in Silent Hill yet, Alessa informs us when our Soulmate arrives. We don't really need to be told though, we can feel if our Soulmate is here or not. It is a very strong feeling that cannot be ignored, although most of us have never met our Soulmate and more than likely never will. At the most, it gives us hope and some freedom. Which is nice.

I finish at the town hall. I finish doing my rounds, and I realize that I felt a little peculiar today. Yet I dismiss the feeling immediately as I see a sinner fighting off a large group of nurses in the parking lot of the old Brookhaven Hospital. He is struggling to fend them off, I stroll over to the area and take one heaving swing at the crowd and fillet the first 10 to 15 nurses. This catches the attention of the sinner. As he sees me. he attempts to take a swing at me with a rusty lead pipe off of an old heating unit in the hospital. I catch the swing and twist the pipe out of his hand and toss it aimlessly across the parking lot. This causes him to flinch away from me as I prepare a finishing swing from my Great Knife. Then it hits me, a sharp pain in my left temple that causes me to falter and the sinner is gone once the pain subsides and I have no way of finding where he went. "The pain from that has to mean something. I'm going to Alessa," I whisper to myself.

"It is my pleasure to inform you that your Soulmate has arrived in Silent Hill!" Alessa states happily. She continues, "I also wish you luck Itzu, you know full well that she may not survive this town, find her before something else does." Alessa bows courteously to me as she finishes her sentence.

I mirror her action, "Thank you for informing me Alessa, that would explain the headaches I have been having as of late."

"Oh, about those," she turns to face me, "Those headaches will only get worse if you do not find her soon, so hurry Itzu, time is short."

So, my Soulmate just arrived in Silent Hill, I have no damn clue how to even start to look for her and to top it all off. I have to find her before someone, or something else, in a short period of time. All I can do to try and find her is go off my instincts of where she is in Silent Hill, and I have a feeling she is not in a very safe place at all, life is just great isn't it? I will vow to you, I will find you, and I will keep you safe no matter what the cost is. That is a promise.


	2. The Note

**A/N: As I stated before, this is only my second fanfiction ever. This is the only one that I have created a second chapter for. Please enjoy this chapter, it might be short, because I get writers block really bad and will be trying to get this chapter out before that happens.**

_If you don't believe in yourself, you can't expect others to believe our have trust in you._

I headed back home to the apartments to find Jennifer and Kyle sitting in the dining room playing Uno. As I Walk into the apartment I am instantly get slammed by the short man known as Kyle. He is a small feminine looking brunette with blood red eyes (due to the curse). He is the shortest of our small group at 4"3" and a half, and the most outgoing trait of this short man, is that he is gay, and he couldn't be more proud of it. As soon as he let go of me, Jennifer teased him, "Alright you two, love show is over, we have to get a plan ready to find lover boy's girlfriend."

The three of us say at the dining room table, maps of Silent Hill scattered across the table. All of which had some sort of marking on them, some showing safe zones, some showing where to avoid danger. "There is 4 of us, and we can all navigate around this town with ease, and she can't be too far into town yet if she just showed up earlier today," Jennifer said with a scarily serious tone, "We can't risk her being killed by monsters, Itzu deserves to have his soulmate."

"I didn't know you cared so much Jennifer..."

"I don't, I just don't want to keep seeing you ogling me every time I turn around," she said knowing full well that isn't the reason, we all knew better. It's because she genuinely cares about my happiness.

"Thank you Jennifer, your a great friend"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't get all mushy gushy on me now!"

For the first time since this morning, I felt happy, truly happy. For now, I have true friends to back me up and care for me. I stood up and and started to walk toward the bathroom, "What are you doing Itzu-kun?" asked Kyle with a puppy dog edged voice.

"I am going to go take a shower and get some sleep," it wasn't a complete lie. I did plan on taking a shower, but I plan to go looking for her. I can't stand the thought of her being out there alone with monsters out there on the loose, I can't let her be alone out there.

"Ok, sweet dreams Itzu!" yelled an overly perky Kyle.

I walked toward the bathroom, feeling the lids of my eyes droop with the heaviness of sleep, I stripped down to my birthday suit and started warm water going for my shower, and jumped in. I washed up quickly and hopped out of the shower to towel off. When I was finally dry, I wrapped the towel around me to walk to my room and get dressed. I

padded across the hallway floor on bare feet toward my room, closing my bedroom door behind me, walking towards my closet I see a note sitting on my desk that had never been there before. It was a small yellow parchment that had two words written on it in blood,

_"help me."_

It was written in blood, and I got a scary feeling that it is her blood. I quickly dressed and grasped my great knife by the handle and strapped it to my back as I usually do. I rushed out of my room and practically threw myself out of the front door of the apartment room. While racing out of the apartment building, I almost ran over a girl on her way up to the room, "Hey Itzu! wait up!"

"Sorry! Don't have time right now!" I yelled apologetically as I speed out the door. As I step outside, I realize that it is night time in Silent Hill.

This is bad, very bad...


End file.
